


Birthday: January 28th

by 70sglitteryplatformheels



Series: Nico's Birthday Week [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sglitteryplatformheels/pseuds/70sglitteryplatformheels
Summary: This is for @solangeloweek's Nico birthday event! It's just about my thoughts on sharing a birthday month with my comfort character.
Series: Nico's Birthday Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131638
Kudos: 1





	Birthday: January 28th

It's a full moon tonight.  
I wonder if you've noticed.  
Artemis watches you,  
Do you watch back?  
I hope you do.  
So we can stare at the same moon.  
Ganymede watches from  
Under the Moon  
And tips his urn.  
The sky sky fills with an  
Inky black liquid,  
Covering the city stars.  
Maybe that's Artemis  
Wishing you well.  
Capricorn sits next to Aquarius  
In the circle around our sky.  
Maybe they sit a little closer.  
Maybe that's my way of saying  
"Happy Birthday".  
18 days apart.  
In another life,  
In another time.  
(Hopefully you've  
Understood the reference.)  
I'll give you platform  
Mary Janes  
Or I'll re-make  
Some old MCR shirt designs.  
I don't know.  
You'd like both.  
Maybe I'll see you  
Outside my hearse  
Someday.  
Love you.


End file.
